


Candy Paint

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idk what to tag else, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Song: Candy Paint (Post Malone), hope you'll enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: "Do you have a dream?""You are my dream."
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Candy Paint

**Author's Note:**

> for clarity, "Martin" is an Aston Martin Vanquish and also Jooheon's car  
> i'm sorry for mistakes, English isn't my native language

"Nice Martin," some guy leans on the car and looks out the window. Jooheon forgot to shut it again.

"Wanna ride?" Ginger smirks leaning over to get a better look at the speaker.

"Let me drive?" With delight, but apparently knowing the answer in advance, the blond man asks; the bang fall over his eyes and he brushes it away with one movement.

"We aren't in this relationships," still not wiping the grin off his face, Jooheon says as he opens the door. "Yet." He adds at the next second.

"So, what's daddy's boy doing in this devil's hole?" Changkyun asks businesslike, plopping into the passenger seat and pulling back his seatbelt.

"I'm older than you, actually," Jooheon ignores stupid nickname given to him by insolent stranger, and starts the engine. "Is Charlstone really that bad?"

"Oh, you are not local," Changkyun whistles. "What kind of business are you doing?"

"I'll tell you but promise to keep my little secret?" Jooheon squints merrily, and after waiting for a positive nod, says. "I used to take part in street races."

"Wait a second..." The fervent expression disappears from Changkyun's face, he frowns, and then an insight dawns on him. "You are Lee Jooheon, right? Holy shit, I've heard so much about you," Jooheon slightly smirks on this words again. "Many say that you are Erwin Baker of 21st century." Changkyun continues enthusiastically.

"Wow, wow, easy boy," Jooheon cuts his flow of words. "Let me finish. So, I was a streetracer, but I gave it up and now I just ride around the country in search of I don't know what and sometimes help people when I think they need it. I am Lee Jooheon and this is my story. What about you?"

They drive along the embankment, a light breeze blowing through the open window ruffling Changkyun's hair, and he turns his face to the warm stream, closing his eyes.

Jooheon gazes at the opened scene with fascination. No, he's staring. And sorry that he's not a wizard, because he can't turn such a beautiful moment in coldography.

"My parents left when I went to the college," Changkyun turns to him, and Jooheon remembers that he has to watch the road. "They gave me enough money to pay for college, said «Do whatever you want» and gone. I don't miss them, we didn't get along very well. I love music, sometimes I write rap, and sometimes I perform in clubs on weekends. I am Im Changkyun and I have no idea what to do with my life," when he finished, he smiled faintly.

Jooheon doesn't answer. Changkyun sees by his face that ginger is thinking about something, and turns back to the window.

They drive in silence for some time. "Wanna ice-cream? I know a good place in downtown," Jooheon suddenly breaks the silence.

For the next three hours, they walk in the city, eat ice-cream, buy coffee at the single Starbucks in the area, and talk nonsense.

"By the way, about «daddy's boy»," Jooheon remembers as they sit on the bench. "My Martin might be worth a shitload, but I earned it all myself, and my father had nothing to do with it, just so you know."

"Why?" Changkyun asks with interest, licking the last of ice-cream from his spoon; a small drop runs down his chin, Jooheon follows it with his gaze and finds himself thinking that he wants to repeat its path in the opposite direction with his tongue and even reaches forward a little, but in time he pulls himself back and says. "I don't want you to think I'm a snickering asshole sitting on my parents' neck." Jooheon snatches the damned spoon out of Changkyun's hand so that he can stop licking it, and gives him a napkin.

"It's late," Changkyun looks at the sun disappearing over the horizon and turns to Jooheon with a silent question in his gaze.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," Jooheon rolls his eyes, and they return to the car.

***

"You're just passing through, aren't you?" Changkyun asks staring down at his fingers as Jooheon stops near his house. Ginger hears sadness in younger's voice, but say nothing. 

"Will we meet again?" Changkyun asks raising his gaze on older.

"Depends on you," Jooheon smiles, runs a hands through Im's hair and ruffles the soft stands.

"I should go now," it's hard to say what Changkyun is feeling now, so Jooheon nods silently. "Thanks for the evening," the door slaps.

Jooheon leans back in his seat, relaxing, and tries to make sense of the present day in his had.

"I need to go to hotel and take a sleep," Jooheon thinks and starts the car.

At this time, Changkyun falls on his bed and tries to understand what the hell was today. He gave up on all his plans, which were not so grand, by the way, and walked around the city all day with a stranger. _With a damn good-looking stranger._

Not wanting to worry about it now, Changkyun decides to leave these thoughts for tomorrow, and wraps himself in blanket, but before falling asleep, he thinks that this was one of the best days of his life.

***

Im Changkyun doesn't believe in coincidence.  
He doesn't know anything about Lee Jooheon, a guy who so suddenly came into Changkyun's gray boring world, turned it upside down, and just as suddenly disappeared.

Changkyun doesn't know anything about him, besides that in past Jooheon was one of the best streetracers, he has a cool car and a stunning smile. And incredibly cute dimples.

Im Changkyun doesn't believe in coincidence, so when he go out of college, say goodbye to his friends and turns to go home, his gaze catches a white Aston Martin in the other side of the street, and his heart skips a beat.

"This is not a coincidence," Changkyun thinks.

Jooheon is leaning against the hood with that same stupid smirk on his face, and Changkyun thinks he's going crazy, because, God, he looks so fucking good.

His hair is blue now, and it certainly suits him.

"I don't and I don't wanna know where you've been all this three months," Changkyun comes closer, "but I'm so damn happy to see you," he hugs Jooheon, nuzzling the crease between his neck and shoulder.

Jooheon doesn't resist, clasps his hands behind Im's back, gently stroking, going down to the waist, and after a while pulls away and asks. "Is something wrong? You don't look well."

Changkyun is silent and purses his lips. Thinking, to tell or not. Jooheon waits patiently.

"Let's go," Changkyun takes Jooheon's wrist and drags him along.

***

"There is something I didn't tell you that time," they sit on the edge of the dock, their feet dangling in the water, and Changkyun breaks the silence has hung between them all this time. "After my parents left, my aunt took me in, so I lived with her. She loved me like her own a son," Changkyun lowers his head and rubs the bottom of his t-shirt with his hands. "And she died recently."

Again there is silence, broken only by the steady tapping of the fishing boat on the dock and the occasional cry of gulls in the distance.

Jooheon digests the information for a while. He knows perfectly well that no words will help here, so he puts his arm around Changkyun's shoulders, and the next second Im himself snuggles up to him, puts his head on his shoulder and covers his eyes. "I don't know what to do now," Changkyun murmurs.

Jooheon gathers his thoughts, decides something for himself, and finally says. "I know it's hard. It's been a while when you realize completely and accept it, but I want you to know," he carefully turns Changkyun's head by the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You are not alone. And you will never be alone anymore. I won't go and won't leave you."

"You're promise?"

"I promise."

***

In Charlestone, Jooheon stays for a long time. Week after week passes.

Sometimes he takes Changkyun out of college, which makes him angry and irritated at first, because his friends tease him saying _"What, Changkyunnie found a sugar daddy?"_ , and then he stops paying attention to it.

In the evenings, Jooheon helps him with his homework, and Changkyun forgets about debts.

On one of these evenings, watching Jooheon write numbers in his neat handwriting in a math notebook, calculating the integral, Changkyun says. "I thought maybe you will sleep with me?" He bites the tip of his index finger. Jooheon looks up on him with a slightly surprised look, and Changkyun mentally slams against the wall, realizing how it sounded. That wasn't how he'd imagined it.

"What do you mean?" Jooheon raises an eyebrow playfully and smirks.

"I mean, in my..." Changkyun pauses, realizing that he has said some bullshit again, and finally, gathering his thoughts, says firmly. "There is a folding sofa in the living room, if you're tired of sleeping in a ratty motel," then he stands up and going to leave the room because he's too embarrassed about this situation, but Jooheon grabs his wrist, pulls him toward him, and Changkyun on his laps now.

"I'm tired," Jooheon strokes his cheek with his thumb, pushes back the tangled bangs from his eyes, and gently kisses him. At first, Changkyun doesn't move, but then he starts answering and Jooheon deepens the kiss.

They kiss for a long time, interwining their tongues and clashing their teeth, and when air becomes disastrously small, they pull away from each other, touching their foreheads.

Both are breathing heavily. "Wanted to do this for a long time," Jooheon confesses on the exhale.

Jooheon kisses him again, deeper and more tenderly, goes down lower, covering his neck with kisses, which makes Changkyun to burry his fingers in his hair and groans softly, but then he pulls the blue strands, forcing him to pull away, and gets up from his laps. Changkyun pulls the older toward the bed and falls on it, dragging him with him. Jooheon hangs over him, stares at him, Changkyun stares back, then closes his eyes and groans in deliberate demand. In response to this, Jooheon pulls off his t-shirt, throws it aside and presses his lips to the collarbone, leaving a hickey on the right, moves on, paying attention to his nipples, biting the first one, then the another, for which he receives another moan, and feels the fingers digging into the back of his head.

"Stop teasing and do something," Changkyun hisses.

"You're mouthy today," Jooheon stops his actions, and pulls off Changkyun's pajama pants along with underwear, freeing the younger's hard cock, throws them back to the t-shirt and freezes, looking at the naked body under him.

Changkyun catches his gaze and blushes. 

"What?"

"Nothing, just... You're so beautiful."

From these words, Changkyun blushes even more, and Jooheon thinks it's incredibly cute.

He stretches him slowly and for a long time, and Changkyun soon starts impaling himself on his fingers and demanding more.

"I want you," Changkyun whimpers and groans in frustration when he feels empty inside, but at the next second he's choking on air because Jooheon pushes in him and freezes, giving him time to get used to it.

Jooheon counts down to five in his head and begins to move slowly, drawing ragged breaths from Changkyun. The younger crosses his ankles behind his back, leans forward, which causes the angle to change slightly, and Jooheon, increasing the pace, touches his sweet spot. Changkyun bends, pressing closer, digging his short nails into Jooheon's shoulders. Jooheon runs his tongue from Changkyun's chest to his neck, licking off the sweat, and leaves another hickey under his chin.

They go over the edge almost together. Jooheon falls next to Changkyun, both breathing like they've run a two-kilometer marathon. No one has the strength to speak, so Jooheon just grabs the younger into his arms, covers them with a blanket, and they fall asleep, lulled by each other's breath.

***

Changkyun wakes up first. He takes a long look at the face of the sleeping Jooheon opposite, notices every small detail, and then carefully, so as not to wake and spoil such a beautiful sight, kisses him. But the older, apparently awakened by the actions of the younger, opens his eyes.

"Good morning," Changkyun says and smiles as Jooheon rolls over on his back. He has disheveled hair and a pillow mark on his cheek, he looks so soft and homely, and Changkyun thinks he wants to see him like this every morning.

"Why did you wake me up so early, scamp?" Jooheon winces, raises himself on his elbows to look at the time, and falls back when he sees the clock shows almost 11am. "You overslept," he notices.

"Don't care," Changkyun waves and puts his head on Jooheon's chest, feeling a strong arm wraps around his shoulders and cuddle him closer.

They are silent, and Changkyun seems to have dozed off, but a question pulls him out of his half-sleep.

"Changkyun, do you have a dream?"

"A dream?" The younger turns so that he can see the older's face and thoughtfully pulls. "I don't know, let me think..."

"I'll do anything, just named it."

Changkyun thinks for a moment and then answers.

"My dream has already come true." Jooheon frowns questioningly, and Changkyun laughs at his expression, runs a hand through his blue hair, trying to comb it with his fingers and put it in some sort of order, and explains. "You are my dream. I always dreamed about someone like you. And now I found you. You are my home, and I love you," he leans forward, gives the older a little kiss on the tip of his nose, and wants to pull away, but he is not allowed to do so.

Jooheon grabs him by the neck and kisses him with such tenderness, Changkyun has never been kissed like this, although it's not even like a kiss, they're just touching their lips, but he completely dissolves in the sensations.

"I love you, too," Jooheon says as he pulls away, and looks into the eyes opposite. "So, I'll ask you a question I wanted to ask from our first meeting. Will you go with me?"

"Where?"

"Wherever." At these words, the younger's eyes lights up like a child's. "We'll go wherever you want."

"New-York?" Changkyun sits up, and Jooheon nods in agreement. "And Los Angeles?" A nod. "You're kidding me, of course I agree! When will we go?"

"Today, if you want," Jooheon also sits up and wants to say something else, but doesn't have time to do so because Changkyun jumps off the bed.

"I'm going to the shower, and then I'll pack," Changkyun picks up his clothes from the floor, and goes to the door.

"I'll make a breakfast," Jooheon says after Changkyun, following him with a loving gaze as he disappears into the doorway. He leans back against the pillows and realizes that he has finally found what he was looking for.

_Changkyun, standing under the warm streams of water, thinks that from this day his life begins with a new page._


End file.
